28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mailer
Mailer was one of Major Henry West's soldiers, who was infected two days before Jim, Hannah and Selena arrived at the Worsley House. Biography During the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus, Mailer was among the soldiers sent to cover the Forty-Second Blockade protecting Manchester, defending it against repeated Infected attacks. However, the infected eventually overran the blockade and entered the city, killing all the soldiers at the blockade except for nine, including Mailer. Mailer and the other surviving men, led by Major Henry West, fled to the Worsley House in the forest, which they fortified against attacks with mines, tripwires, barbed wire and barricades. On Day 23 of the outbreak, West made a promise to his men that any female survivors they found would be forced into sexual slavery. Twenty-nine days into the outbreak, Mailer was infected. However, before he could infect or kill any of the other soldiers, Mitchell managed to knock him out. Major West then kept the infected Mailer alive and chained up in a courtyard to learn how long it would take The Infected to starve to death. ''28 Days Later (film)'' Two days after Mailer was infected, Major West showed him to Jim. The next day, as night fell, Jim released Mailer by shooting and breaking his chain. Mailer then broke into the Worsley House through a living room window, attacking and infecting Clifton and chasing Jones into the cellar. When Bedford arrived to kill Mailer, the latter and Clifton attacked and brutally killed him. Mailer and Clifton later followed Jim to an old bedroom, where the formers mauled Bell to death. Some time later, Mailer followed Jim, Hannah and Selena into the mansion grounds, where he dragged Major West from Frank's taxi and back into the Worsley House. There, Mailer beat and mauled West to death, then screamed into the night as the last three uninfected survivors escape. Mailer's fate is unknown, but he most likely died of starvation at some later point. Personality Virtually nothing is known about Mailer's personality before he was infected. It is unknown whether he agreed or disagreed with Major West's plan to force female survivors into sexual slavery; but Major West's lack of morals over keeping the infected Mailer alive to watch him starve to death would suggest that Mailer and West were not on good terms with one another (though Major West's insanity may have been a factor in what he did to the infected Mailer), and the fact that Bedford cruelly mocked and taunted the infected Mailer before trying to kill him would suggest that he and Mailer did not get along well either. As an infected, while Mailer appeared to be slightly more intelligent than his fellow infected, he too was filled with extreme, uncontrollable and single-minded rage and hatred towards anyone not already infected, and was equally bent on mindlessly seeking out and brutally infecting or killing any other uninfected people. The only exception made to this rule is where, after being released, he "teamed up" with Jim in order to kill the remaining soldiers in the mansion, suggesting some form of higher thought process. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later characters Category:Antagonists Category:Military Category:Survivors Category:Infected Category:Deceased characters